Meeting Mother
by PH2W
Summary: There's no way you can find out you're pregnant and your 22 year old whitelighter is that son without some sort of family drama ensuing. This story picks up when Paige and Phoebe show up in the alley & at the end of The Courtship of Wyatt's Father.
1. Prequel

**Disclaimer: **

"Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

So this has been so much fun to write. It's insane how a little filler piece blossomed, but here we are on the sixth chapter. Actually this will be a prequel. Every time I watch my DVD I spot nuances that can be creatively exploited. At the top of **HSR** Piper has to be at least 3 months pregnant. Three months not consumed with demonic matters, which I believe gives me some time to play the puppeteer in their lives on paper. If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why, writers only improve with constructive feedback.

**Hello Mother**

_Epilogue to Courtship of Wyatt's Father, Prequel_

_So Chris is back and Paige is off to take Piper and Leo to Gideon for healing. Chris and Phoebe are left alone. There are clearly questions and quick decisions to be made yet we we're never privy to the happenings. Leo had to say goodbye to Piper and Wyatt before he left magic school to head to the bridge. Just what did those unwritten scenes look like? Here's my best guess! _

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come on. You're my ride I guess." Phoebe walked over to Chris after the departure of her sisters and brother-in-law.

He was mostly stunned by the last few minutes. Feeling like he was floating or outside of his self seemed to go as quickly as it came and all of a sudden he was in this alley. Thrilled of course to be "back" at all he still had plenty of questions. But he guessed they could at least wait until he was safely at the Manor.

Orbs smoothly filled the conservatory and when they were fully formed Chris began pacing back and forth in front of Phoebe's motionless body. She was exhausted and in a great deal of pain. Getting her pain prescription filled was priority one after a hot shower and a nap. She would have gone to get healed too, but there was a pesky record at the hospital and if she didn't show up to get her stitches removed there would be too many questions. Thinking about questions she figured her nephew had a slew. And she wasn't in the right frame of mind to deal with his particular neurosis.

"Look I know you have questions and frankly so do I, but the fact that you're here certainly answers some of the more pressing ones so can we please just be happy about that for now."

"I don't think we can. Sure I'm in no danger of disappearing or being half-fireman, but there are a lot of holes in this story." Chris sat down at the wrought iron table in the corner of the room. Phoebe joined him hoping against hope that this conversation wouldn't be too long. But she gave up on that idea when she heard orbs followed by her baby sister's voice.

"Phoebe. Chris. There you are. For a minute I thought you might still be in the alley. What's up?" She sensed the energy in the room and being a quick study deduced an issue… present or brewing.

Chris started right in. "Well for one thing is my mom really pregnant and is that the reason I'm back or is it something else?"

"Sweetie I think your parents are the only ones that can answer that for you. Speaking of which any idea how we're gonna tell them about this." Paige was in a very practical frame of mind.

"Why start telling them now? You didn't want to tell them when I was in the midst of fading away yesterday and what now you're burdened by too much knowledge?" Suffice it to say Chris was feeling some resentment about a great many things. He couldn't believe that his parents were still gone. Healing did not take that long. Why weren't they back from magic school with Wyatt? And why did his aunts assume so much about everything. When would his parents start to think of him and treat him as a priority? Okay, the last one was unfair, he figured, only because technically he was still just their white lighter and wouldn't warrant that much consideration.

Phoebe rotated her neck and rubbed her head. "You're kidding me right? We're getting attitude from the kid who single handedly decimated his parent's marriage only to decide in the eleventh hour that, oh, that was a bad idea because now I might not be born! Look I need some sleep and some aspirin, at least, before I can deal with anymore of this." She got up and headed toward the stairs. Pausing to look her wayward nephew in eye she said, "be back this afternoon. Your mom puts Wyatt down around three. We are going to tell her the truth you can be here or not the choice is yours."

Paige and Chris just stared at one another neither saying a word. A decision had been made only the details of how were left and Chris figured they didn't need him for that, so without further comment he orbed out to shower, think, and hopefully sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You can come closer you know. There's no need to hover." Piper was watching Wyatt in the nursery play with little Abby, the psychic. Leo was standing in the doorway watching them both, his face reflecting every bit of the agony he felt about what he was going to do.

"I just wanted to burn this image in my mind one last time. This picture will be one of my happiest memories. Knowing you and I found each other again and that together we watched our son playing. I'll always cherish this Piper."

Finally turning around, Piper did so with an ominous sense of foreboding. "Why would this be the last time Leo?"

"Come out here." He extended his hand to her and led her into the hallway. Unbeknownst to them Gideon was lingering cloaked in his invisibility shield.

"I meant what I said earlier. I have to leave. My holding on has put you and Wyatt in direct danger that was intended for me. How would I live with myself if either of you got hurt again? I couldn't." He pulled her into a tight embrace. "Tell the girls how much I love them too and how much I'm going to miss them both. I'll always be watching, but Chris is your white lighter now. I finally trust him to do the job and I have to let go."

Tears were streaming down Piper's cheeks and she silently tried to catch her breath. Leo was holding her so close it was like he was attempting to absorb her essence.

Looking up at him she managed one word. "When?"

"As soon as we're done here and I spend some time with Wyatt. There are things I want to say to him as a father and so many I'll never get to say."

"This isn't fair." Piper wiped at her eyes and pulled away from him.

"I know it isn't, but it is destiny. And we've never been able to fight or ignore that whether it was for better or worse." Ever practical and ever the angel Piper knew Leo made sense but her heart was breaking. He had taken her pain away the first time he left and it almost destroyed her and a city. When she'd learned what he'd done it ultimately destroyed them, which made what she was thinking the craziest notion ever, because in this moment all she wanted was for him to remove the aching in her chest.

"Go be with your son. I'll get his things together and I need to find Gideon and thank him for all his help, again." Piper pushed away from Leo, wiping her eyes one last time she gently touched his arm and walked away heading for the great hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at the club Chris was wrestling with some serious mixed emotions. Phoebe had been both determined and unyielding in her assertion that Piper and Leo find out about him today. But Chris had no idea what he would actually say to them. So much time had passed so many things had been said. When he was pressed for time and had the image of never existing weighing on his mind night and day telling them seemed both practical and necessary. Now, he wasn't so sure. His birthday by all calculations was almost another year away. He just needed to finish what he'd started and be gone before he was born. Yeah, somehow he guessed it wouldn't be anywhere near that simple. Plus, portals were a tricky business, as he had found out months ago rolling down a hill being chased by a dinosaur. If he needed the power of three in the end to get back to his time and then Piper found out about him. That would be a disaster. And there would be hell to pay. So, let them tell mom and dad, he thought, why should I be there, they'll just want answers I can't give. Chris was rationalizing and procrastinating. Both were exercises in futility. He got up off the couch and headed to the shower. He had kept this secret and stayed much longer than he intended and somehow he had lost control of the situation. The best way to get it back was to deal with things head on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paige tossed and turned while Phoebe slept and slept. Just when she had gotten used to the idea of Chris as her nephew and then all the drama with trying to get him conceived now she had to drop all this on Piper. How was it that Phoebe was sleeping? She had showered, written in her journal, read, listened to music and still sleep eluded her. What she wanted to do was pick up the phone and call Richard. But that of course was a no-no. Richard couldn't deal with magic and that's what her whole life was about. Keeping in touch just made it harder on the both of them, so after three false start attempts at dialing she abandoned that thought. Okay Paige, she self talked, close your eyes and concentrate on sleeping. You know how to do this. You've done it before.

Then she heard the door to the nursery close and Pipers footsteps heading toward her bedroom. She was not doing this without Phoebe so if Piper wanted or needed to talk it would have to be after their sister woke up. She pulled the covers over her head and listened as the door creaked open then closed. Paige turned back over lying on her back looking up at the ceiling willing Phoebe to wake up soon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Piper went into her bathroom and drew a bath. She had put Wyatt in his room and he was playing and having a bottle in his crib. Both of her sisters were asleep and Leo was gone. Taking a bath seemed like her only choice.

After soaking in the water for half an hour she headed downstairs to make some lunch and clean up the mess that had to be left from Wyatt's birthday the day before. She could only imagine how that chocolate from the strawberries had hardened on various surfaces. Whew! She should have been more tired but every time she sat still or paused for more than a minute her mind was flooded with thoughts of Leo. And that wasn't healthy or helpful.

While Piper took to the kitchen and all its chaos Paige was sneaking to Phoebe's room so they could map out exactly what they wanted to say. It was already one o'clock and time would just keeping moving until Chris was back to say congratulations… it's a boy! Opening her sister's door she found Phoebe sitting at her vanity putting on make-up and affixing a red rose clip to her hair.

"Let me guess you're feeling better." Paige announced from the doorway.

"Come in and close the door. I heard Piper downstairs. And yes I feel much better. I'm still picking up that prescription though. So, have you had any inspirations as to how we should break this news to her?"

"That's what I'm here for. Do you think he'll come back?"

"He better or else." Phoebe sounded more sure than she was actually feeling. Chris had been and would probably continue to be a wild card in this situation.

"Well, for what it's worth I think he'll show. What I'm wondering is where is Leo? Since we know what they did last night I mean I assumed that meant they were going to reconcile."

"I don't know. But Leo or not we tell Piper about Chris today."

"I agree. Delaying it will only make it harder to do. I'm going to get changed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

"Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

I was just watching my DVD of this episode and as always felt it needed some additional closure. I love those unspoken filler family scenes you just wished had taken place on screen. If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why.

**Hello Mother**

_Epilogue to Courtship of Wyatt's Father_

Scene picks up in doorway of Piper's bedroom immediately following Phoebe and Paige telling her that Chris is her son.

Chris had orbed in downstairs and didn't see or hear anyone. He was nervous; actually he was petrified, about seeing his parents. It was clear to him and his aunts that Piper and Leo had to find out about him today. Piper was pregnant and her sisters wanted her to find out about it from them and not the doctor or impending morning sickness.

He couldn't figure out where they were, but after last night if everyone was sleeping in he certainly didn't want to go screaming through the house. He took the steps two at a time and stopped by Wyatt's room and cracked the door… he was asleep. The unmistakable voices of his mother and aunts were coming from down the hall in Piper's bedroom. Chris could feel his breath catch in his throat. It was now or never.

As he approached the door he heard all the voices stop. Knocking on the frame he asked, "Is this a bad time?"

So this is what it felt like to have all eyes on you. Piper was clearly in the state of shock and Paige and Phoebe were looking at him with the most reassuring eyes they could muster. What stood out the most was the fact Leo was missing. Chris could only imagine what his reaction was. He guessed it involved him fleeing the room as quickly as possible. Leo had forgiven him several weeks ago, but forgiving a "shady" white lighter is very different from accepting him as his son. While these thoughts were running through his mind he could tell that his mother had her own internal dialogue playing out.

"Chris." Phoebe was the first to verbally acknowledge him. Her voice cut through the silence like a knife through butter. It was easy and relaxed, in direct contrast to the obvious tension rolling off him and his mother in waves.

"I need to go and check on Wyatt." Piper brushed past Chris so quickly you could practically hear the air pass between them.

Chris and her sisters were in shock. Did she just bail on them? Wyatt wasn't crying. This was a cut and dry case of avoidance. Piper's focus was always family and they didn't believe she could find out that she had a son and just walk away. It was a shock, but honestly. This wasn't good.

Paige was the one to respond to the void left by her sister. "She's in shock. It really is a lot to process. We've had weeks… she's had minutes. Just give her some time."

Walking over to a stunned Chris, Phoebe added, "She'll come around sweetie. I know my sister. This is great news! It's shocking and weird news, but still great and she will see that _soon_."

She was saying it, but believing it was something totally different. She wasn't sure how her older sister was going to handle this newest situation all she did know was that she and Paige would have to be there for the both of them… they were all they had.

"This is what I get for taking unsolicited advice. Can anyone say bad idea? I shouldn't have come. She did hang around longer then Leo though, so I guess that should leave me with some hope that she isn't completely horrified at the fact that I'm her son."

"Chris that is not the case, Piper isn't horrified she's in shock and trust me there's a difference. And Leo, well, he doesn't even know. She said he's gone."

"Gone. What do you mean gone? He just, what, dumped her after a one night stand?" Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. It sounded typical of the father he grew up with, but this Leo seemed like such a family man, so committed to Wyatt and his mother. Perhaps things started changing before he was ever born.

"That's a cheap shot. And no, it wasn't like that at all… well, I don't think it was. I think Piper should explain it to you. She barely told us a few minutes ago and I doubt we got the full story." Paige was talking and half of what she said sounded like excuses to her so she could only imagine what it sounded like to Chris.

"I have to go. I haven't slept in days and there's plenty to catch up with back at the club." He couldn't handle being in there right now. Not feeling this rejection. His pain was to on the surface and he knew if he lingered a second longer he might fall apart like a little boy and not be able to get it together.

Phoebe and Paige moved to hug him, but as they approached he just looked at them and said, "I tried," then orbed out before they could pull him into an embrace. The two women were left with their hands and heads hung low at a loss for what to do.

Piper had been hovering between her bedroom and the nursery. She could hear the hurt in his voice and yet she couldn't make a move to do anything to comfort or lessen it. Chris Perry was her son. Was that even his real name? There were so many questions keeping them straight in her head was impossible. That was why she had to get out of that room. She had no idea what to say to him.

"So I guess he left?" Piper peeked her head in from the hallway.

"Uh, yeah, you didn't really give him a reason to stay." Paige answered looking toward the door.

Piper went to sit back on the edge of her bed. "I thought I… I didn't know what to say. When I saw him in front of me I just froze. What am I supposed to do? What does he expect?"

"Sweetie I don't think he's expecting anything." Phoebe said joining her sister on the bed. "But he is your son and that fact won't just go away."

The baby monitor started blinking and this time Wyatt was crying. With Phoebe and Piper engrossed Paige went to pick Wyatt up. When she came back in the room she handed him to his mother and then put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"Honey why don't we give you some time alone. We'll be here if you need us." Phoebe gave Piper a kiss on the forehead.

Standing up rocking and soothing her baby Piper figured he was as good a sounding board as anyone else. "Aw, baby, what are we going to do? Looks like you're gonna be a big brother. I guess mama didn't handle it to well. We can't tell daddy and it looks like for the moment I'm the mother of "three". Exactly, the thought of all this is exhausting you too."

Piper left her bedroom and went to lay Wyatt back down in his crib. She handed him a bottle and his woobie. As she rubbed his head she decided it was time to talk with her youngest son. Because putting it off, no matter how tempting, was not the solution. When she left the room and pulled the door closed behind her she called.

"Chris." No response. Stubborn little witch she thought and then tried again, this time with a slight increase in the urgency and authority in her voice.

"Chris!"

"Piper, was there an attack?"

"No. For once it's not about a demon. We need to talk, inside." She led him back into her bedroom. Oddly enough he went without hesitation despite the fact that he knew she wasn't real happy with him. He was just so curious about what she would say to him. When he entered the room he stopped near the doorway leaning on the dresser with his arms folded across his chest.

"Sit down Christopher." Shocked, that was the only word to describe the look on his face. This mother thing must be instinctual, because she only knew he was her son for about thirty minutes and already she was using the voice he discerned as serious as hell and not to be challenged. It was the voice his "mom" used anytime he and his brother pushed her limits too far.  
Chris took a seat on the sofa and she sat on her bed keeping him caught in her gaze.

"So, is this the relationship we have in the future? One based on secrets, lies and half truths. For months you've been manipulating all of us like rats in an experiment. You helped destroy my marriage and put us at risk repeatedly. You acted like… You just behaved like it was necessary. You had no feelings about it. How could you? I can't believe this is the kind of son I would raise."

Again the tears were right beneath the surface, but he wouldn't dare. Shocked, angry, even disappointed he expected all of this, but to hear her words made his heart want to leap out of his body in a million on-fire pieces. Somewhere deep inside he wanted and expected her to understand.

"I never meant to hurt anyone… especially you. You have to know that."

"Do I?"

"I'm so sorry."

"I honestly don't know if I want to hug you or shake you!" She roared softly.

Chris just watched her. His body softened a bit and a tiny smirk formed at the corners of his mouth.

"No, Chris, I'm sorry. This is not why I called you. Well not the only reason. Do you have kids in the future?"

"What? No!"

"If you have them, when you have them, you may just understand what I'm about to say." Piper moved off the bed and sat next to her son on the sofa. He immediately went rigid again.

"When you have a child, when you create a life you have feelings for that child that develop over time. Those feelings run the gamut from love to protection, to fear, to compassion, to frustration and a lot of worry. The thing is most women have nine months to get ready for it all while the child is still in utero. I've gone through some of these with you completely out of context and the rest I got to run through in the last ten minutes, plus the shock of being pregnant. I'm just saying it's a lot."

"I know."

"I don't need you to apologize. My only desire in this moment is to let you know that, yes I am so frustrated with you I could scream, but you're my son and I love you and I will never regret you. This is going to take some time and we have some things to work on… my loving you baby is not going to be one of them.

Piper smiled and Chris just seemed to melt for a split second. She stood up and placed her hand on his face drinking him in, amazing.

"Wow! My son, I guess we have some catching up to do."

Chris got up, breaking their connection, and started backing away towards the door. The moment was gone. They both knew it, but only he knew why.

"I can't…." And with that he orbed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

"Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

So this was initially a one-shot. Then as I got reviews in I had some request to continue… So, I'm going to try it and see if it takes wings. Piper makes a point to tell Paige that Chris has been avoiding her for weeks in the opening of **Hyde School Reunion**, which I believe gives me some time to play the puppeteer in their lives on paper. If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why, writers only improve with constructive feedback.

**Hello Mother**

_Epilogue to Courtship of Wyatt's Father, II_

_Scene opens in Piper's bedroom with a faint light streaming in from the street. She is visibly tossing and turning. It has been nearly a week since she found out she was pregnant with Chris._

She had tossed and turned in bed for what seemed like hours. Piper Halliwell could be cranky if she didn't get her sleep and by her calculations she would be a grizzly bear tomorrow.

The circumstances of her pregnancy with Chris were so different then her experience with Wyatt, both emotionally and physically. It had been close to a week since her sisters had dropped their bombshell about her being pregnant. Of course she made Paige bring her home a pregnancy test, completely unnecessary, but they humored her. Phoebe made her schedule a doctor's appointment and started shoving prenatal vitamins down her throat. They were leftovers from Wyatt, but that was because she had arranged for her visit to be in the not so immediate future. She had serious apprehensions regarding her impending pelvic exam especially if Chris turned out to be as mischievous in the womb as his brother.

And then there was the whole situation with Leo… to tell or not to tell, that was the question. That was the problem all she had running around her head, every time she sat still longer than five minutes, were questions, which was why she was wide awake for the third night in a row.

The sun was just starting to break through, not enough to fully light her room, but apparently little Chris was very alert. Her stomach did tiny flip flops and she slid out of bed and got to the bathroom with no time to spare. Ugh, morning sickness, definitely the least appealing aspect of pregnancy. After splashing her face and rinsing her mouth she threw on her robe and headed downstairs to make some tea. Piper peeked into Wyatt's room to make sure _he_ was at least getting some sleep.

As she descended the stairs she could hear the movement in the distance. Surely neither one of her sisters was awake yet. Then the loud crash came. She could only fathom what havoc was being wreaked in her kitchen. Taking off in a sprint Piper flew through the dinning room and saw Chris fending off what appeared to be several miniature demons. In her mind she thought geez they're getting stranger and stranger.

"Chris," she yelled across the confusion, "move out of the way. Let me get rid of them."

"No Piper, I got it under…."

One of the troll-like demons made a move for his legs and Chris orbed out and then back in, in front of Piper. She slipped beside him and flung her hands up, fingers splayed and froze the little creatures. Then she turned on her son and swatted his arm.

"What the hell are these things? And why are they in my kitchen first thing in the morning?"

"Piper, I said I had it under control!"

"Yeah, right."

In slow motion the demons began to unfreeze and with a pop of the wrist Piper Halliwell experienced her first vanquish of the day. Her freeze was immediately converted into an explosion leaving only demonic scorch marks goop behind.

Chris turned on her the way he would have a few weeks ago, before she knew she was his mother.

"So much for getting any information out them, thanks!"

"You lure demons to the manor to wring information out of them. They turn on you, big surprise there. I get rid of them and what I'm the bad guy."

"Whatever!" Chris was in full temper tantrum mode. At this point Piper wasn't sure what they were arguing about anymore. But once again it didn't matter because Chris had orbed out. This kid did a better disappearing act then Houdini.

"Chris! I was just trying to…." Her screams fell on deaf ears. All that was left of her son were faint blue and white sparkles where his orb had dissipated.

Paige orbed into the kitchen in a spot not a foot away from where her nephew had departed. The noise had woken her up since she was a much lighter sleeper than Phoebe.

"What the hell happened? I thought we agreed to keep vanquishes out of the kitchen if at all possible. Demon innards seriously damage the grout."

"I'd say talk to him, but as you can see I'm alone… again. Chris made his typical exit, just a few seconds ago, quick and without any of the ceremonial niceties."

"Ouch," was all Paige could say.

Piper began to turn the chairs back upright. Paige helping, and then getting to the counter, started righting appliances and all the other things they kept on top of there. The sun was up fully by now. Her tea almost forgotten in the excitement, Piper dropped down into a chair and watched her sister go about her morning coffee.

Paige turned around and inquired, "feel like some decaf?"

"Actually I was down here trying to get some tea. Would you put the water on for me?"

Fetus Chris seemed to have settled down, finally. That was pregnancy for you; as soon as mom's wide awake the baby goes to sleep. She naughtily thought of ways to keep him up the way he did to her at night.

"Chamomile okay sweetie?"

"Sure."

Paige came around to the table and handed her sister a mug of steaming hot tea.

"So, I see things haven't gotten better with you guys."

"No. I didn't even know he was here or the demons for that matter. And he absolutely did not want my help."

"I wish I could suggest something that would help." Paige did want to help and she and Phoebe had spent the night before going over a dozen different scenarios to get mother and son just a little bit closer. However, every plan they could think of, that didn't involve magic or the consequences of personal gain, ended in either their sister or nephew not speaking to them. The conclusion was, to be supportive from a distance and not to interfere.

"That would help what?" Phoebe asked as she entered the kitchen on the tail end of her sister's conversation. Looking around she continued, "let me guess, vanquish?"

"What else?" Paige answered and moved to the counter to grab a mug for her other sister. Actually having a morning that didn't involve one or all of them rushing around crazy was a nice change of pace and Paige wanted to treasure it for the next few minutes.

"Aw, thanks honey, I really need this. Anyone gonna to fill me in on the latest stain in our kitchen. Who was he?" Phoebe had some inner demons she was wrestling with and wasn't up for sharing it with her sisters just yet, so she avoided by being very interested in the most recent underworld bad-ass to invade.

Piper's nerves and stomach were finally settling down. She hoped it stayed that way because she had inventory to get through at the club and didn't need to be taking bathroom breaks every two minutes. Refocusing in on Phoebe's question she answered as best she could with her vastly limited information.

"They were some weird troll-like demons. Little and quick and hell bent on wiping the floor up with my son." And as an afterthought, "I get to call him that even if he refuses to acknowledge me."

Phoebe just peered over her coffee in response. Wow, so they what chased him here or was he gunning for them? She wasn't sure she should pry if Piper didn't offer up the details freely. Remembering how touchy pregnant women, rather a pregnant Piper, could be Phoebe opted to tread lightly.

"I know what you're thinking; why in the world would Chris bring them here? I don't know and yes I know it was reckless.

"That wasn't exactly what I was thinking, but maybe going after all these demons is _unnecessarily_ pissing them off. Surely they'll kick their attacks into high gear and put a major crimp in our daily lives." Phoebe was recently becoming obsessed with the idea of a normal demon free life. Something both of her sisters could relate to on some level. And on that note she pushed on with the thought that had truly been weighing on her mind.

"Yeah, I'd like to kick some major nephew behind, but not for the reasons you think. Is he still avoiding you and treating you like he wished you didn't exist?" Piper's silence and averted eyes answered her questions and she pressed on.

"I don't understand him at all. He spent weeks begging for my help to get you and Leo back together. He went on and on about saving his family and now he's acting like he'd rather find a new family on EBay instead of getting to know the one he has. I'm telling you someone needs to set him straight. I know you wanted to give him some space and time and all, but how long does he get to make you feel like this?"

"Pheebs, considering how many times I threw him out, treated him like the big threat and basically distrusted him I can kind of see where we might have some issues to work out. I am not going to back him into a corner. He's as stubborn as Leo." With that she got up and left the kitchen.

"That went well." Paige got up to toast an English muffin.

Phoebe was rubbing the top of her much cropped hair and mussing it all to hell. She would have to deal with her issues later because right now she had a neurotic nephew to deal with and a pregnant sister to help out.

"She's still processing a lot, but he has no excuse and he might be able to avoid his mother but I am not that easy to shake. It's time I had some face time with my, oh so adult nephew."

"Phoebe, what are you going to do? It's Piper's business. We agreed to stay out of it… Phoebe!"

It was too late she was up from the table and heading upstairs to get ready for her day, a day that would now include a little heart to heart with one Christopher Perry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **

"Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

So this was initially a one-shot. Then as I got reviews in I had some request to continue… So, I'm going to try it and see if it takes wings. Piper makes a point to tell Paige that Chris has been avoiding her for weeks in the opening of **Hyde School Reunion**, which I believe gives me some time to play the puppeteer in their lives on paper. If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why, writers only improve with constructive feedback.

**Hello Mother**

_Epilogue to Courtship of Wyatt's Father, III_

_Phoebe sits at her desk at the Bay Mirror. She is supposedly going through potential letters to answer for her column, but the only thing she can think about is Chris __and what she'll say to him if he answers her call.._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Phoebe couldn't believe even a nephew of hers could be this stubborn. He was lucky she had that meeting with legal regarding some comments in an upcoming column. She hadn't been able to scry for him or call him for that matter since before leaving for the office. Her real problem was getting around him "putting her on mute". She found it highly irritating that she could do that at all.

Finally, she had five minutes of peace. Her assistant was holding all of her calls and after closing the blinds she pulled out the scrying crystal and map from her purse. Normally she wouldn't do this at the office, but Paige was at a temp job and couldn't be orbing her all over San Francisco, so she would just have to do things on her own.

Clearing a space on her desk she spread the map out and tried to focus her mind.

"Last chance little buddy. Chris! Fine, have it your way." Just as she was about to drop the crystal her office filled with orbs.

"What now?" Chris slammed his hands on her desk with a lot more force than he intended. She got a sense of de ja vu. They had just been here a few weeks before having a very different argument.

"Don't you give me attitude mister!" Her tone implied all the finger wagging she was refraining from doing. She had no plans on being distracted with all of his posturing. He was hurting and she didn't need her empathy powers to sense that. It was just that Chris' emotions ran from hot to cold so quickly that she couldn't tell what had him wound so tight.

"Phoebe what do you want?"

She came from around her desk and attempted to make some sort of connection with her newly acquired nephew. Sliding next to him she rested her backside on the edge of the desk so that she would be face to face with him. He looked down at her and then backed up and perched himself on the edge of her couch.

"I think you know exactly what I want and I think that's why you didn't show back up at the Manor earlier when I called."

"I'm not going to talk about Piper with you. Now vanquishing demons I could talk about that for hours." He ran his hands through his hair and endeavored to show no affect what so ever.

"You can be glib all you want, but I know what you went through to get your parents back together. And I know you must have some feelings about all of this. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt and the chance to not act like a jackass."

"Nice… You plan on raising kids with that mouth?"

"I just need to understand why you're treating your mother, more importantly my sister, so lousy. The woman is already suffering morning sickness. Your attitude is turning it into all day sickness." Phoebe went to kneel in front of him. Closing her hands over his she prayed she would sense something. She had only gotten a read off of him once before and that was under extreme duress.

"What the hell? Are you trying to get read off of me? Way to build trust, Aunt Phoebe." Chris leapt up from the couch and backed into the corner opposite his crouching aunt.

"I'm telling you whatever is going on with you shutting your mother out isn't the solution. She just wants to get to know you and help you. For God's sake Chris you're her son. I thought that meant something to you."

"You have no idea what any of this means to me. I am so sick of everyone's demands. I came here to do a job. With or without your help I'll get it accomplished and then everyone can go back to their lives and stop worrying about mine!"

He orbed out of there giving her no opportunity to get off a rebuttal.

"Mark my words this attitude is going to come back and bite you in the

ass." She walked behind her desk and flopped into her chair. Yeah, she

thought, that went real swell. Paige would be waiting with her I told you

so.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Piper was surrounded by boxes. Both Dennis and Jerry were in helping out. Leo was always so supportive with this stuff. She was starting to feel the loss she was left with by his exit more and more. But she had to focus because she had a baby on the way and a legacy of bankruptcy was not what she wanted for it… she had a business to run.

She headed into the back room that served as an office for her and a make-shift bedroom for Chris. Every time she thought about asking him to move into the Manor the timing just didn't seem right. Who was she kidding, she couldn't get him to stay for a dinner, she suspected moving in would involve a cold-day-in-hell. Evidently with all of his neurosis he did not pick up her panache for housekeeping. Grabbing her clipboard off the desk Piper backed her swollen ankles out of the pigsty she used to call her office.

"What are you doing in there?" Chris' accusation almost toppled his mother. Swinging around she steadied herself on the frame of the door and sidled pass her hostile off-spring.

"If you hung around more then ten seconds a day you would know that I'm here," she waved her clipboard at him, "doing inventory all day."

"There's no since snooping. I don't keep much and even if I did I wouldn't just leave it hanging around. And can we not send your sisters after me to get me to play touchy feely emotional volleyball please. I have enough demons to dodge I don't want to add them to the list."

"Relax tough guy. I didn't send anyone _after_ you and it's my club I can snoop just about anywhere I please, but I wasn't. I would think you knew me well enough to trust me on that at least. All of our prying before was because we had no idea who you were… that particular mystery has obviously been solved." Rubbing her belly Piper walked to the bar and went around it to grab a bottle of water. She figured they were being as civil to one another as they'd been in days so why not plunge in with that dinner invite.

"I'm cooking tonight; for once everyone's going to be home. Why don't you come by? I can't remember the last meal I saw you eat."

"And you won't see me eat one tonight either. I'm busy." Chris desperately wanted out of this room and this conversation.

"Busy with what. There have been no attacks and I bet if you don't provoke any between now and say seven o'clock we could stay demon free through desert."

Piper's words were light, but Chris could see her soul through her chocolate brown eyes. They were muddy pools of heartache and he knew he was partly to blame for their sadness. Staying steady on his feet was becoming more and more difficult and he had to take a moment to look away because the more he gazed into those eyes the weaker his resolve became.

He took a silent deep breath sucking in all the air he could get and held firm, "yeah, I don't see me at dinner happening, so you better make that chicken for three not four." He stepped into his room and shut the door resolutely behind him. The next sound he heard was his mother's proclamation of "damn it!" and something go flying across the room and landing on the floor with a thud.

Chris could hardly catch his breath when he closed the door. He wanted to scream or punch a wall. Instead he just leaned back and sobbed. His whole body was shaking. Grabbing his legs he bent over and attempted to fill his lungs back up with air. His emotions were coming in waves. How he kept from vomiting was miracle.

Standing up straight again he rubbed hard at his face to remove any sign he'd been crying. As a matter of fact he didn't even want to pass his reflection and see remnants of this pathetic display. If he didn't get a grip he'd never make it to his birthday.

When he sat behind the desk in his crude room he leaned back in the chair and took a couple of gulps of air. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his mother. The mother he knew from his time, not Piper who was sitting a hundred feet from him on the other side of the door. But that was indeed the problem he couldn't separate them anymore, not after all this time. They had melded into one in his head and heart. Chris had to keep Piper at arms distance, but he didn't want to anymore. He wanted to run up to her, wrap himself in her arms and never let go. It wasn't an option though so it was time for him to 'man-up'.

Finally getting up he snatched his sweatshirt and braved the other side of the door. He saw her doubled over and holding on to one of the bar stools. Without thinking he took three quick steps and was at her side.

"Piper, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"So is that what it takes to glean a response from you? I'm fine." She did her best to stand up to her full 5'2" tall stature."

"Why were you so… you looked hurt."

"No just a little winded. I forgot how much energy it takes to be pregnant and do inventory. All this bending is a bit much. Your dad usually gets most of this done for me." If she wasn't mistaken she thought she saw him cringe at the mention of Leo.

Immediately the walls went up and Chris backed off and headed toward the stairs calling over his shoulder, "well take it easy."

A weary mother watched as her preoccupied son departed, massaging her back all the while thinking, 'he's not going to make this easy!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **

"Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

So this was initially a one-shot. Then as I got reviews in I had some request to continue… So, I'm going to try it and see if it takes wings. Piper makes a point to tell Paige that Chris has been avoiding her for weeks in the opening of **Hyde School Reunion**, which I believe gives me some time to play the puppeteer in their lives on paper. If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why, writers only improve with constructive feedback.

**Hello Mother**

_Epilogue to Courtship of Wyatt's Father, IV_

_Things had gone from bad to not happening at all. Chris sent them on a few vanquishes during the next week, but seemed to try to 'schedule' them when Piper wasn't around and never said what was more than absolutely necessary to his aunts.. Paige and Phoebe were pulling up a lot of the slack. At the opening of the scene he's been underground for the last 24 hours. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Chris. Chris." Piper was at her wits end with her youngest, soon to be born, son.

Paige walked into the attic and found her oldest sister going through some boxes of baby things she had packed away months ago. Things she thought she'd never need no less use again. She had given plenty of things to Derek when he took his son home, but there were some special things she intended as future family heirlooms. Others were just too cute to part with and even though she hadn't planned on having another baby she held onto to them for her future nieces and nephews.

"No answer today yet?" Paige inquired as she dropped down on the antique rose sofa sitting in the middle of the room.

"Of course not, I try every hour or so, just as a matter of principal. I'm even hoping he has a demon for us to vanquish just so I can see him and be sure that he's alright. But he's been so crafty that if he does have one he'll wait until I'm in the shower or something so I can't go."

"And this is what busy work?" Paige gestured toward the boxes surrounding her sister.

"No. This is necessary work. If I don't start while I can still bend over things will sneak up on me and I won't be able to do any of it. You know it isn't like it was with Wyatt. Leo and I did everything together. I'm a single mother now and I need to plan accordingly." Piper pulled herself off the floor and held an armload of clothes she was going to separate and wash in preparation of baby Christopher. Paige got to her feet and followed her sister back downstairs. As they hit the second floor they heard Phoebe coming up and talking on her cell.

"No… I'm not asking anyone that. I agreed to do this, but I'm not… yes of course I want that too… And who should I take? Ya, I'm sure. No, of course I'll work it out. Bye." Phoebe closed her phone and practically ran into her sisters at her bedroom door.

"Hey guys. Oooo, baby clothes, they're so cute. I remember Wyatt being that tiny. I can't wait to see Chris that way. So, what's up?" She was still wondering why they were heading to her room.

Paige chimed in first, "nothing we heard you on the phone. Who was it? Elyse? I thought you guys were getting along better since she let you go to be with Jason in Hong Kong."

"We were, but with that relationship over she's right back to all work and no fun Elyse."

"Wow." Piper deposited her laundry at the foot of the hall table and went by her sister to get comfortable on the bed. "So what does she want you to do this time?"

Phoebe entered the room and sat her things down in the chair. Walking over to her dresser she whipped out an invitation sitting in her top draw. Paige went to sit next to Piper on the bed and their middle sister shoved the envelope at them saying, "this is what she wants me to do this time?"

Paige made a grab for the envelope causing Piper to pull back her hand least it should get whacked in the ensuing tug-of-war. Opening it Paige read quietly then handed it off to Piper for inspection. She looked at Phoebe and threw up her hands.

"And this is a problem, why?" Paige asked.

"I'm assuming you remember your high school days pretty well? Anything you wished you'd never done?" Paige nodded her head in understanding and her sister continued. "Well I have a ton regrets and frankly I have no desire to go back to face any of those memories head-on."

Piper placed the invite on the nightstand and ran her fingers through her hair. She lifted it off of her neck and pulled it into a knot. "Pheebs, Prue and I both went to our reunions and it wasn't without plenty of reservations. But we both survived it, mostly, and so will you."

"Do you remember your little Coyote Ugly bar-top dance? No thanks. I don't think now is the time to start pushing the fate envelope. Do you?" Phoebe started changing into something more comfortable.

Paige was still out of the loop on a lot of the sisterhood shenanigans before they found each other. She wanted details on this one, because there was no one less likely to dance on a bar then Piper. She inquired further. "You danced on top of a bar at your reunion. Did someone cast a little inhibition spell on you or what? I knew there was a wild woman in you just crying to be set free."

"Take it down a notch. It was a reckless magical mishap that thankfully didn't result in too much damage being done. And Phoebe I doubt our concerns are the same regarding trips down memory lane."

"Yeah, you're right. You were worried that no one would remember you and I'm afraid no one has forgotten me." Phoebe began walking out of her room and headed toward the stairs.

"Wait a minute! Don't you walk away from this woman!" Both sisters barreled out the door to catch up with her, Piper, ever focused, stopped to grab her laundry en route.

Paige was intrigued by all this reunion hoopla. She had a few years before hers became an issue, but from the sound of things going was a Halliwell tradition. "Phoebe, you are a huge success, completely gorgeous not to mention a kick-ass witch. You'll be turning heads all night at that reunion trust me. Hell, I'd love to be there to watch."

When she got to the bottom of the stairs Phoebe turned on both her sisters halting their descent. "Right and I suppose I'll just open with the witch thing and the rest of it won't matter. Look, guys, I know you mean well, but I've been thinking about this all week and with everything going on I don't need the added drama of reliving my high school not-so-glory days. So, I'm telling Elyse there'll be no story and there'll be no reunion for me. My mind is made up."

Marching into the kitchen she left her sisters standing there dumbfounded.

"Ump! Guess she told us." Piper walked off too to start her laundry and grab a snack. She seemed to eat every hour on the hour the last few days.

Paige went in to talk to Phoebe some more. However, when she approached the kitchen door she could see Phoebe was in no mood to talk about the reunion anymore. Something else was bothering her.

"What's up now?" Paige sat next to her at the table.

"Not now." Phoebe dropped her voice down to a whisper. "Not with Piper in the house." Paige was puzzled, but didn't want to press. Obviously whatever happened had to do with Piper and Phoebe didn't want to tell it until their sister was out of earshot.

Seconds later Piper came back in and started scrutinizing the freezer contents. "Who finished my ice-cream? You don't eat the last of a pregnant woman's ice-cream people." She slammed the freezer door shut and just starred at her, presumably, guilty sisters.

"Sorry. It was me." Paige confessed. "I didn't know you were saving it. I'll pick you some up the next time I'm at the store."

"Unless that next time is in the next two minutes I'll go myself." Piper grabbed her keys off the hook and headed out the back door.

"Those cravings must be a bitch," Paige quipped. "Can you fill me in now? I'm guessing you had that little chat with our nephew. I've been waiting to get that story from you. Out with it."

"Well between Piper always being around and work and vanquishes I just didn't get a chance. Besides little, brief, it's all the same. We got no where. He doesn't want to talk about his relationship with Piper with me."

"What about with Leo or about Leo?" Paige got up to grab an apple off the counter and tossed Phoebe one too.

"Thanks. We never even got around to Leo. He's wound so tight and playing it so close to the vest I don't know what he's thinking. He keeps saying he's fine, but I just don't believe it. I tried to get a read off of him with the empathy powers."

"Any luck?"

"No. He busted me and got pissed."

"You know it's been a couple of days and know one has seen or heard from the witch-wonder in days. Piper isn't saying it, but I think she's worried sick. Before you came in I found her calling for him real matter-of-fact like. She says she's been doing it every hour."

"That is bad. I'm not sure there's anything else we can do sweetie. I'm guessing he'll come around when he's ready." With that Phoebe went to the fridge took out a bottle of water and proffered one to her sister. Paige passed and Phoebe made her exit to call Elyse and tell her the reunion was not going to happen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chris had been in the underworld off and on for the last few days undercover with some demons that supposedly had a line on the factions down there looking to elevate their game with a major power play. And the way he saw it nothing said major power play like making a move on Wyatt. In order to work in relative peace he long since shut his connection with his mother and her sisters off. They were all putting too much pressure on him and not about the right things. The focus had to stay on protecting Wyatt. He still had a mission to complete and he couldn't be dragged down with all the emotional drama they'd be piling on him. Unfortunately the avoidance game had its downfalls… like now he seriously needed to get away from some ruthless scabber demons and a cloaking spell from the book would do nicely. Every time his little ruse started to unravel he had to kill one, which clearly was beginning to make them a little suspicious. Tragically, for him, a scabber demons tracking skills where up there with a bloodhound and whenever he orbed they were hot on his tail. Sneaking into the house to get to the book was his only option. Piper had a band booked for tomorrow night so he assumed they'd all be there and he could slip in and out without any confrontations.

Just then one came up on him crouched behind a cave-like wall obviously eavesdropping. The demon seized Chris' shoulder and spun him around. "Are you spying on us brother?"

"I didn't want to interrupt." They so were into banter Chris thought.

"Let's. We'll see how they feel about your underhanded ways."

"Yeah, I don't think so. Chris flung out his arm and hurled the demon across the cave then he held up his hand and squeezed the life out of him until he became ash. Then he got out of there as fast as he could. Flying off a few false orbs he bounced around the underworld for a couple of hours before resurfacing above ground. The cloaking spell would make things a slight bit easier.

When he did come back up Chris went straight to the club to shower and change. He stuffed the clothes he used to blend in down there behind the couch. If Piper was prone to snooping he didn't need her coming across those by accident. The club would stay closed for at least a few more hours, seeing how Thursday nights were good, but not great nights for business.

He scrubbed until he was raw, red and prune like. With just a towel around his waist he sat behind the desk and pulled out the only things he had brought with him from the future. They were a picture of him and Wyatt when they were very little (he supposed it was one of the last ones where they looked happy being that close together), a picture of his mom, Bianca's engagement ring, and the last birthday note Piper had given to him (she would leave a message under his and Wyatt's pillow on their birthdays on an index card).

Other then the ring Chris had carried those things in his pocket all the time. When he landed in 2004 he had forgotten they were there. Petrified that someone would come across them he contemplated discarding the tangible memories a million times, but could never bear to part with them. So, he kept them folded tight and small then put them into an envelope and taped that hovering above the draw when it was open or closed. He only indulged himself with looking at it when he was certain he wouldn't be caught. With Leo gone and Paige being the only one who could orb in and out at will the risk factor of exposure was decreased by half.

He spent what he knew was too much time dwelling on what was gone. I have to stay focused he thought and refused to allow himself another minute rubbing that ring or clutching those photos. Taping the envelope back up Chris got changed and decided to raid the clubs kitchen for something to eat. The staff wouldn't start buzzing around for awhile. It wasn't a restaurant, but Piper kept great bar snack foods and he couldn't afford his pizza habit. What he could really go for was one of his mom's killer dinners with all the fixings, but again he didn't let his mind fully go there. This was where he was and this was what he had to deal with, for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **

"Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

So this was initially a one-shot. Then as I got reviews in I had some request to continue… So, I'm going to try it and see if it takes wings. Piper makes a point to tell Paige that Chris has been avoiding her for weeks in the opening of **Hyde School Reunion**, which I believe gives me some time to play the puppeteer in their lives on paper. If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why, writers only improve with constructive feedback.

**Hello Mother**

_Epilogue to Courtship of Wyatt's Father, V_

_Everyone has their own agenda during the next days. Chris needs to go back underground to the Scabbers, and he needs a spell do it effectively. Phoebe has to psych herself up for the reunion. Piper has to talk to her son about his father. And Paige is still jumping from job to job. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Anybody home?" Piper yelled from the front door. She was just coming home from a mommy-and-me group hands spilling over with stuff. There were toys and snacks and Wyatt not to mention the diaper bag and her purse. She silently vowed that she'd volunteer to host the next one just so she wouldn't have to tote all this crap.

"Paige. Phoebe. Come on people I'm on overload here!"

Phoebe came in from the kitchen. She had her bag, laptop, and car keys still in her hands.

"Did you just come in…?" The sister's questions overlapped into one. Phoebe dropped her things at the foot of the stairs and ran over to get Wyatt and her sister's bag. Piper put the other things down and went to close the front door. It was uncharacteristic for her to leave things where they spilled, but she was pooped. She marched into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

"Whew! No more play groups for a while. At least not as long as I'm pregnant because carrying both of them around is like lugging another forty pounds. Where'd you come from?" The older Charmed One had finally slowed enough to notice her sister still had her son in her arms and was standing in the doorway. Piper leapt up and retrieved a squirming Wyatt.

"Sorry honey." She said placing him in the pack-n-play she kept downstairs for such occasions. Phoebe was unfazed and slipped in next to her big sister on the couch.

"I must have pulled in a few seconds before you. How are you feeling sweetie?" Phoebe was dangerously close to drawing back a nub for touching the belly without an invitation. But Piper must have been too exhausted to protest much. She just tossed her head back in a non-verbal reply.

"Piper?"

"Is that physically or emotionally? To tell you the truth it's all taking a toll about now. So, did you put your red dress in the cleaners this morning?"

"Yes. Mr. Wang assured me he'd have it done by Friday night and he better because I've been through my closet and nothing else works. I can't believe I let Elise talk me into this craziness. At least Paige agreed to be my "date". I think she just needs the distraction to deal with the break-up with Richard. Other then those temp jobs she's been seriously holed up since things went down with them." Pheebs had kicked off her shoes and now sat knees up into the cushions, comfortably facing her sister.

"Is that where she is now? At a temp job?" Piper asked.

"Probably. Today I think it's a preschool. I would pay to see that. I know I've been asking this everyday, but have you seen or heard from Chris?" Instinctually she rubbed at her swollen pregnant belly hoping to at least make a connection with her son's fetus.

"No, I think he's avoiding us all equally now. I thought he'd come around too. I've seen a break in his tough exterior and I thought his walls would have crumbled for sure at this point. I could try again or maybe Paige."

"No. I don't want to push so hard that he feels he has to push back or worse still disappears all together." Piper, somewhat rested, got up to gather the things at the door and headed toward the kitchen. Phoebe was perplexed at the unspoken shift, but followed.

"You have to do something. You're both suffering. We could summon him and just magically keep him here until he talks to you." Phoebe suggested with a wicked little glint in her eyes.

"Get serious! I do need to talk to him though. The other day I mentioned Leo and I swear the reaction I got made me run cold. Things are not okay there and I need to explain his father's absence. I don't want him thinking Leo's leaving has anything to do with my pregnancy or his being disappointed that Chris is our son." Piper kept talking and moving. Somewhere along the way she got the only second wind.

Phoebe's cell phone began to chime and when she looked she realized that it was once again Elise. Her thought process was that for someone in charge Elise sure checked in with her top rated columnist a lot.

"I have to take this. I'll be upstairs." With that she left her sister in the kitchen to her chores or baking or whatever it was she was prepping to do.

Piper stopped in her tracks and took stock of what her involuntary movement had conjured up. Apparently she must have had an inner desire to make cookies because as she surveyed the island counter top all the ingredients and equipment where lined up waiting to be used. Sitting on the stool she had to laugh at her own manic behavior. Phoebe was right she thought. If things with Chris didn't improve who knew what havoc this emotional rollercoaster would cause. With that she went to grab the cordless receiver and dialed the one other person she figured would and could help, her dad.

"Hi Megan, its Piper is Victor available?" She waited for him to come on the line since his secretary said he was between meetings.

"Dad… things are good… how do things look for you this weekend… do you feel like coming for a visit… no nothings wrong… its just been awhile since we caught up… I miss you… yes, everyone's fine… actually Phoebe is going to her reunion on Friday night… you might want to see that since you missed her going to the prom… believe me this dress is a lot classier… I will… he's fine… look Megan said you had a meeting and I'm in the middle of making cookies so we'll talk more when you get here… I love you too… bye." Hanging up the phone it was the first time since finding out about Chris that Piper felt like she could take a breath. She set about making her usual four dozen cookies. She never once considered scaling down her recipe since no matter what kind she made, they never lasted more than a day. Maybe I could take some to Chris, Piper thought, nothing like warm chocolate in the belly to loosen the lips.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The idea that only sentimental girls listened to sad and depressing music when they felt lousy was lost on young Christopher Halliwell. The radio in the office was cranked up and he was hunched over the desk looking at his memories. He had been avoiding the manor, the sisters and his mother for days. He was even avoiding the underworld until he knew he could get the spell he needed. Basically this left Chris with too much time on his hands to think and suffer the burden of his loses.

Just then the door to the office swung open. And standing before him was his mother. She looked radiant and for a fleeting moment happy. Great Chris thought now I have to be the one to ruin this good day too. He dropped the index card and the ring then slammed some papers on top of them. Quickly rising from his chair he addressed his mother with a less then receptive and loving tone.

"Do you mind? I know this is your club, but I'd appreciate a knock at least announcing your presence."

Unbelievable, she wasn't letting his mood dampen hers at all. It also wasn't slowing her down. She headed straight for the desk and dropped her plate of cookies mere inches away from her son's only reminders of what he left behind. Chris was frozen, if he made a move that she deemed over the top it would lead to questions he wasn't going to answer. If he did nothing she could shift things on the desk and reveal all his secrets.

"So I'm hoping at some point these become your favorite, because my grams taught me how to make them and they're a family tradition. Did I ever teach you how to bake?" Her level of hope for this conversation was heartbreaking. And Chris made no move to minimize the agony he was stoic and still as usual.

"Look I'm not dense. You're clearly avoiding me and you don't want to talk to me and I guess that's just something I'll have to live with if you choose not to tell me why, but there are things I need to say to you." She made a move to sit down on couch and he made no move to go near her. What had turned him so sour? "Please sit down. Looking up at you is making me dizzy."

"Fine, I'll listen." Chris sat behind the desk averting his eyes whenever possible. The smell of his mom's cookies made his stomach do somersaults. He wanted to fill both fist and shovel them in followed by a gigantic glass of chocolate milk. This is exactly why he couldn't be around her. She reduced him to a twelve year old mama's boy whenever she came around. It really wasn't her fault he just needed to learn to cope better.

"It's about your father."

"I have no desire to talk about Leo."

"That's my point. You talk like he's not your father or worst still like you wish he wasn't. I just think maybe I'm the reason for this."

Chris finally connected for a brief minute. "Nothing he does is your fault, ever. He made his choice, clearly."

She wanted to get up to go to him but thought better of it. "Look there's things about that night that you just don't know. And frankly I'm not that comfortable telling them to you, but if it helps you understand a little more then here it goes."

"Piper let's just stop this. I know you blame me the same way Phoebe and Paige do and the way I can guarantee Leo does for breaking up your marriage. I forced him into being an elder. I was selfish and manipulative and ruined your happy life. I won't ever be able to make up for that I get it, trust me." Chris used his anger to mask is hurt.

"Your dad forgave you before we ever got together and he wouldn't take something like forgiveness back. You can't deal with Leo because you two are so much alike." He just glared as she continued. "This is something I don't need future knowledge for. I watched you both and I may not know everything that's going to happen, but I'm willing to bet that you two clash because I see so much of your dad in you."

"You've only known about me for a couple of months. I can't imagine what you could be seeing. I am nothing like him. I wouldn't choose them," he gestured toward the heavens, "over my son and pregnant wife."

"It's easier to see things clearly when you know what you're looking at. And if you think that was the choice he made flip and easy, well you're just plain wrong. Chris Leo and I worked things out. I love your dad so much. He will probably always be the love of my life and he was a great husband and terrific father."

"To Wyatt," twenty-three years of resentment was starting to rise in the back of his throat and if he wasn't careful it would spill out in a bad case of verbal diarrhea.

"That's only because he doesn't know about you sweetie. Do you believe that your dad would find it easy to leave you, but not your brother? What did we do to you?"

"Why are you pushing this? He's gone, right, nothing else to talk about." Using everything in the room to distract him from focusing in on his mom Chris was running out of diversions.

"You couldn't be more wrong. I just want you to know it was a hard choice. Leaving behind a son almost killed him. I made the decision not to tell him about you. He didn't get a vote so when you're angry about that choice in particular you should probably direct it toward me." Piper had said her piece and got up to leave the room. There was no movement from the other side of the desk. Chris just watched his mom and her strong willed determination made him tingle with pride. He ran his hands through his hair and started to hand the plate of cookies back.

"You can eat the cookies Chris. Don't worry I won't think because you like them that all of a sudden you like me." With that she was out the door and Chris was back in his chair, head hung lower then it had been in years. Tears fell down his cheeks and moistened the papers now covering his photos and stuff. This time he made no move to dry them. He just sat there and let it all flow from him until there was nothing left.

Finally, pulling himself together, he looked at that family portrait and stared at that plate of cookies and started a soft low chuckle. He thought how funny it was because when he and Wyatt were boys and things were so bad that they cried and cried hoping it would make it better his mom would whip up a batch of these cookies and leave them on the kitchen table so that whenever they calmed down this little bit of comfort would be waiting for them. Chris looked at the door, just making sure she hadn't doubled back and unwrapped the plate. Even the smell triggered memories. She must have wrapped them hot because they held a faint amount of warmth. He bit into it and before he realized it had eaten nearly five in a row. And like so many years ago they made him feel much better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **

"Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

So this was initially a one-shot. Then as I got reviews in I had some request to continue… So, I'm going to try it and see if it takes wings. Piper makes a point to tell Paige that Chris has been avoiding her for weeks in the opening of **Hyde School Reunion**, which I believe gives me some time to play the puppeteer in their lives on paper. If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why, writers only improve with constructive feedback.

**Hello Mother**

_Epilogue to Courtship of Wyatt's Father, VI_

_It's a few days before Victor is due in town and until Phoebe's dreaded reunion. Everyone continues playing the avoidance game which is increasingly difficult since Piper is at the club daily right before the weekend. Paige is having a temp job dry spell and thinks now is a perfect opportunity to spend some quality time with her nephew. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paige was in the attic attempting to keep busy. She had been at the club but sometimes her big sister didn't appreciate her organization skills right off the bat. She figured if she worked at organizing at home, and stayed clear of the kitchen, Piper would be far more accepting. Things had almost been unusually quiet at the manor. Except for Wyatt the house felt the way it had when Paige had moved in three years ago. She and Phoebe were both back at home and it was mostly just the sisters every night for dinner and a movie. No Leo to bump into in the hallway. She loved her brother in-law, but without a man in the house running around half dressed caused less stress. Love lives at the manor were at an all time low. And Chris never showed up when he thought they were home, but something usually tipped them off of his presence. Paige, like her sisters, wanted to just shake that kid or hug him it depended on the day. He could sure be frustrating she thought. But Piper was the mom and she said the rule was to back off until further notice. So Paige dropped those thoughts and went back to her cataloging of potions and ingredients.

Just as a vial rolled away from her behind a box Chris orbed in on the floor beneath her. He would stop in to see his brother for a minute and then head to the book. There was word on a new mind controlling possession demon going around above and below ground that he wanted to investigate further. And the Scabbers were gathering in two days and he needed the bloody cloaking spell. He knew for a fact that Piper was at the club and that Phoebe was at the paper. And if Auntie Paige was home with Wyatt she'd be napping the same time as him. He needed to be in and out with minimal contact. Chris had finally gotten his "sea-legs" back and didn't have that constant guilty queasy feeling every time he saw his family. Mostly that was because he never saw his family. If he maintained his distance he knew he could work better and faster. He had desired the Power of Three more than once in the last few weeks, and took a beating for not utilizing it, but in the long run his sanity took priority.

Um, he thought, no Wyatt. Maybe Paige had taken him out. Perfect. He orbed upstairs and nearly gave himself and his aunt a coronary.

"What the hell!!" Paige was standing up from behind the box vial in hand. If she hadn't recognized the sound of orbs he'd be wearing that acid potion right now.

Chris threw his hands up in a protective stance at those words spying the vial as well.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I live here. Next question," Paige wasn't feeling the hugging idea as much as the shaking one right now.

Putting his hands back at his side Chris bee-lined it for the book and refused eye contact saying, "I'm here to check on some things since Piper freaked out on me the last time I took the book out of the house. I figured you'd be napping or gone."

"Wrong on both accounts, but you've been wrong about a lot of things lately." She gave him a sarcastic smirk to go along with her comment, but his nose was buried in the book and if he sensed her irritation he didn't acknowledge it. She continued, "In case you were actually wondering your mom is at the club and Wyatt is with her. Have you been at the club? You look a wreck."

"Funny when I came up here it wasn't for a game of twenty questions."

"Look mister…"

Chris cut her off, "No you look… I have no idea what you're focused on right now, but I'm focused on demon hunting. If you want to help fine, if you want to talk it's not gonna happen."

Paige bit down on her tongue so hard that she was sure she tasted blood mixed in with her saliva. She took a deep breath as Chris came across what he was looking for and crossed the room to see the book over his shoulder.

"What's a Dantalion Demon?"

Without turning around Chris answered. "He's a mid-level mind controlling possession demon. And I think he may be the ones the Elders are all a buzz about."

"You've been up there?"

"God no, I have some white-lighter friends who keep me current."

"You have friends?" She hadn't meant it to sound the way it came out. "Sorry."

"Not the let's hang out kind, no. They're more like 'office-mates'." Conversations with Paige somehow always got turned around and pulled into the direction of the unnecessary or ridiculous.

"Interesting," Paige went back to the sofa. "So, do you want some help?"

"Mid-level demon so I think I can handle it, if I decide to get involved at all."

"Oh, so this is all just an academic exercise."

"No, this is me leaving."

"Hold it Chris!" Paige knew she'd pay for this later if it didn't go well, but she figured why not at least try to get through to her surly nephew. She walked to the attic door and stood in front of it blocking his physical path.

He could have just orbed, but he knew she'd just follow his trail. So he stayed put and decided to let her exhaust her one shot at "getting" through to him.

"What?"

With his tone, Paige tried a different approach. "Nothing really, I just wanted to know how you were doing. You don't come around much and since Piper is doing lousy I guessed you might be too."

"Guessed or hoped?"

"Very funny, I'm being serious though. Three months ago you were determined to get your folks together, get conceived, save the world, blah, blah, blah and now you're all cold and methodical again."

"Everything worked itself out. What do you want me to say? I talked to Piper, Piper talked to, at and about me and we just keep going around and around. I don't want to say hurtful things to her so I work and I try not to say anything at all."

"I hate to break it to you, but clearly you've forgotten who your mother is, she's not going to let this rest."

"She doesn't have a choice. I won't engage her in any more conversations or make contact without serious cause, so she'll just have to deal. Can I go now?"

Paige stepped away from the door. "Fine. Will you at least let us know if this Dantalion thing is serious and if you need our help? She might want to take a switch to you, but she'll kill me if you run off half cocked and get yourself killed."

Chris walked out and never looked back. Damn it…. He left without the cloaking spell again. He would have to try to make due without it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sitting atop the Golden Gate Bridge Chris tried to catch his breath and regain his composure. He was doing that a lot lately. As he sat there he thought about his mom and aunts from his time and the times they shared before things changed.

"_Chris get down here and help your brother clean up we have to take Aunt Phoebe to the doctor." Piper yelled at the top of her lungs to her son, not knowing what room he was in._

_His voice came from the kitchen, "I did my part already. Wyatt said he would pick up the blocks." Chris was on top of the counter with his hand in his mom's antique cookie jar. Paige orbed in, still in her teaching robe from Magic School._

"_Freeze cookie theft!" Paige walked to the counter and retrieved her nephew from the counter. "What are you doing up here mister man?"_

"_I can't reach by myself. And Wyatt's being mean. He got one for his self and told me he wouldn't give me one unless I cleaned the whole consertori all by myself."_

"_Conservatory sweetie and we'll just see about that won't we?" Paige carried Chris into the room where her sister was pushing the toys into one area. Chris had earned his nickname honest. He was a peanut, a slight six year old boy who felt more like a four year old when you picked him up. He was short for his age and a smidge under weight. Piper had taken him to see doctors before but was told he just hadn't hit his growth spurt yet. Usually he hated it when his mom or aunts did pick him up protesting that he was a big boy, especially when Wyatt was around._

"_Look what I found." Paige announced letting her nephew down._

"_What happened to picking up Chris? You and Wyatt promised if I let you bring this stuff down here for a fort you'd get it all up before we left for the doctor." Piper was down at eye level hoping to elicit the truth from her youngest._

"_Sorry mommy. I'll do it now." Chris bent down to take care of things and Piper took his hand and pulled him back in front of her._

"_No. Chris you said you did your part. Was that the truth?" He nodded in the affirmative. "Then Wyatt will come and do his part. Stay put, okay. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell get down her now!"_

_Wyatt orbed down and knew when he saw his mom's face that it had been a poor choice._

"_Yes." _

"_Don't you yes me young man. Why did leave your brother to do all the work?" Without saying a word Wyatt walked over to Chris and put his arm around him._

"_I'm sorry Chris. I was just being mean because you won at the game." He looked up at his mom and apologized too. "Sorry mom. It won't happen again."_

_Piper leaned down again to talk to her oldest. "Wyatt you're the oldest and taking care of your brother isn't a bother it's an honor. Remember that please. You never leave him to do things on his own, ever."_

"_Yes ma'am." Wyatt went to the task before him._

"_Finish in here please then get whatever you're taking with us because we seriously have to go in like ten minutes." With that Piper kissed both boys on top of the head and left with Paige to get her things._

"_I'll help Wy. I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Chris started putting blocks and army men in the carrying case. _

_Wyatt folded blankets and put away the game they had been playing. "Thanks Chris, but mom is right I am the big brother and I'm sorry I left you. And as soon as mom and Aunt Paige are out of the kitchen I'll get you a cookie."_

_The boys finished cleaning and when they got in the back seat of their mother's jeep Wyatt slipped Chris a cookie._

Chris always wanted to remember those times when Wyatt did take care of him. When he was a model big brother before things changed and he went to the other side. He just wanted to get his family back and hopefully not do anymore damage in the process. He orbed off the bridge and back to P3. He hoped he would miss his mom altogether.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No I didn't order 5 cases I ordered 15 cases. What am I an idiot? Don't answer that just get me 10 more cases down here sooner rather than later. I'm not paying another cent extra…don't you use that tone with me either. Fine." Piper slammed the phone down as orbs filled the office.

"Piper, what are you doing here?" Chris was both happy to see his mother but frightened of her motives.

"Trying to get enough Perrier here before Friday night, with no luck I might add."

"Oh. I thought you might be gone by now. You know not putting in such long days and all." Chris stayed by the metal closet he had reformed in front of moments before.

"I'm on my way now. Sheila has Wyatt with DJ at the park and I'm supposed to meet them there," she looked at her watch, "twenty minutes ago. I'm late. So, granola bar or chocolate bar?" Piper held up both.

Chris turned to face her briefly his head hung down. "What?"

"Which do you think your fetus would prefer? Because I need a something to eat and these are the only choices I have time for, so what'll be?"

"Granola."

"See I told Paige this was a totally different pregnancy. With Wyatt I would have had both. With you the chocolate really isn't that appealing. Go figure." Grabbing her bag, keys and granola bar Piper darted from the room.

Chris stared after her a while with mixed emotions. On the one hand he was glad she didn't push him for something he couldn't give and on the other he was a little pained that she hadn't tried. He was certain he'd never figure this out. But there was no time to dwell he opened the closet grabbed his disguise for the underworld and went to track his Scabber pals.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Piper… Piper!" Phoebe was more than keyed up.

Piper came down the steps flailing her arms and shushing her sister. "Wyatt's sleep, lower your voice."

"Sorry, I didn't realize. Why's he napping so late?"

"It was a late afternoon at the park because I got caught up at the club. What's going on? You look like the proverbial cat with the canary."

Phoebe pulled her sister into the living room as Paige came through the front door. She followed the voices and went into the living room as well.

"So, I know I've resisted it before and said I was happy with things the way they were, but I found out my column is going to be picked up all over the state of California. Finally, for the right reasons and in the right way my column is going to reach so many more readers. This is going to make the reunion so much sweeter."

"Honey that's great news, so when will it happen?" Paige inquired.

"Not for a couple of weeks, but it's very exciting. So, ladies put on your high heel sneakers I'm taking us out to dinner."

Piper was too pooped to party and told her sisters so. "Guys I'm going to pass. Between my all day morning sickness and exhaustion I doubt I'll be much fun. Besides I don't want to drag Wyatt to a noisy restaurant or pawn him off on Sheila again."

"Get Chris to watch to him." Phoebe suggested.

"There's a bad idea. Look if he would even come when I called I don't think he's up for brotherly bonding right now." Piper offered back.

"He might be. He was here earlier. And I think he went to see Wyatt in his room before he came to the attic. You could try and see." Paige gave a brief recount of her run in with Chris.

"And you let him leave," Piper wasn't happy to find out about yet another threat that her hard head son was determine to go after alone, again.

"I told him to let me know if he needed back up and he said he would."

Piper was back on her feet, "and you know he won't. Damn it I just saw him and I had no idea. Maybe I could have stopped him from doing something stupid instead of asking him about snack foods."

"Snack foods," Phoebe questioned.

"Not important. Chris! Chris! I am not fooling around young man get down here now! Christopher!!" Piper was getting really worked up now and her sisters knew that wasn't good for anyone.

Chris wasn't answering and with what they knew about him all three sisters surmised he was headed straight for trouble that they would be bailing him out of soon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two days passed with no contact from Chris. Life went on without much fanfare and finally the day for the reunion was here. Piper had tried calling for Chris off and on for the last 48 hours with no success. Paige and Phoebe tried to get her caught up in reunion fever to keep her mind off things.

That was what Paige was doing when she sneaked into Phoebe's room and made off with her year book circa 1996. She gathered Piper could fill in the blanks so that she wouldn't head into the party cold with no idea who the "players" were. Phoebe was cagey when questioned about the good ole' days and Paige wanted dirt… all in fun of course.

Hopping up on her sister's bed Paige flipped the book open to a less than flattering photo of Phoebe with a less than stellar caption that read, _most likely to be_… _arrested_. Ouch! She heard the toilet flush and knew exactly what her sister had been doing in the bathroom for the hundredth time that day.

She looked back towards the bathroom door and yelled in, "you okay in there?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_And there you have it my most splendid audience. Now feel free to pop in your DVD of **Hyde School Reunion** and see if my lead in fills in some of the blanks for you. I had a blast writing this story and look forward to finishing my other ones. _

_If you like closure then check out my Epilogue to **Hyde School Reunion**…**Coming Full Circle**. _


End file.
